DOT Part02 Rebellion Against Rino
by DakForest
Summary: Second Sequel to Dragons of Tribeta-sei Part 01 A New Life. The Story Continues with Goten's second Adventure as a 17 year old man. PG13 for Foul Language and Torcher and death. RR!


Dragons of Tribeta-sei  
Part 02 Rebellion against Reno  
Past History  
  
Planet Tribeta-sei is a very mystical place, and home to large group of magical dragons. Dragons of nature you might say. There are dragons that control the weather, the seasonal changes, the crust of the planet (which decides on new islands to be created, or continental shifts). Dragons that control the angle of the sun's rays, dragons that control the plants and animals or in other words mother nature. These are the dragons of nature.

You have Hurricane, the large blue surphitene dragons the roams the skies. Embedded in his chest are a set of swirl blue dragon balls that are not much bigger the baseballs. The stars are in the shape of snowflakes. Hurricane controls the skies; he decides when which part of the planet gets rain, and which part of the planet gets clear skies. He also controls the angle of the sun's rays as well as the temperature in the atmosphere. If you pray to Hurricane, you can get rain in your part of the planet. He can also allow rain on other planets anywhere in the Universe. You just pray to him and he will give. He can also control lightening storms, tornadoes, hurricanes, and much more dangerous weather.

The next Dragon of Nature is called Crustrion. He is a large dark brown dragon who is usually found roaming the deserts. Embedded in his chest are a set of brown dragon balls with droplets of lava for stars. He controls the continents and the magma of the planet. He could make another island by have a volcano erupt; he could shift continents to new locations and much more. He rarely gets any prayers. He can also create land slides, earthquakes and even more dangerous stuff. The Biggest thing that he can do is make the planet's core unstable.

The last of the Dragons of Nature is called Planimal. This is very small and odd looking dragon. Not much taller then a horse with pale yellow scales and green dragon balls embedded in its chest with rose pedals for stars. Planimal controls the growth and behavior of plants and animals. This is why his name is a mix between the words 'plants' and 'animals'.  
  
These are but only the Dragon Gods of Nature. There are two other Evil Dragons that are kept on two opposite sides of the planet, they are each surrounded by demons and spirits that one will have to fight through to get to these dragons. Each one has it's own price to grand a wish. They are the Red and Black Evil Dragon Gods. Red dragon's price is the Blood price, once you defeat of it's minions it will give you a small vile of it's blood in return for a good amount of your blood. Dragon blood is very magical. You follow the ritual, and the dragon blood will grant your most deepest and desperate desires. The Black dragon is a dragon you go to get revenge on someone with cost of your life in return. These dragons do not have their own sets of dragon balls because they are so evil. No one is to approach these dragons with out a permission slip from one of the Edna the oldest and wisest of the elders and tribes of Planet Tribeta-sei.  
  
All of these things are written in history books in the library of the school of Crystalline. The school that all members of the tribes go to learn Martial arts, weak but useful skills to suicidal and hard to master techniques. Planet Tribeta-sei also takes in hybrids and purebloods from other planets. Half of the population on the planet consists of purebloods, and a small amount consists of hybrids. These two breeds are children that became outcasts from there original homes because they were so sad. 98% of these breeds had problems that were easily fixed when they came to this planet.

Only one of the hybrids that came to the planet had a problem too serious to be fixed just by coming to the planet. It will take him years to recover from such a past. He was the only one out of the hybrids and purebloods that came to the planet who had parents that stopped caring about him. They forgot all about him and if they did love him they sure did have a careless way of showing it. This was shocking news to nearly all of the kids on the planet. The father of this boy as such a high record of heroism that is seems impossible that he of all people would forget about his own flesh and blood. His name is Son Gokuo. The Saiyan who became good and saved the lives of millions of people all of the galaxy, all for the sake of his family to keep them safe and at peace at all times. He spent time with his wife and eldest son and granddaughter but why not his youngest son too?  
  
About 8 years ago a little girl by the name of Son Pan was born on the very day of Son Goten's 9th birthday. Ever since Pan came into the world, Goten has been pulled deeper and deeper into the darkness. Everyone forgot that he existed and it tour him up from the inside. One day he begged to the heavens to be taken far away from him home world, to never return. His wish was granted at the age of 10, he was brought to this world to start a new life.

He made friends with a group of three boys with a reputation for trouble even though they were geniuses. Pinecone Rivers was the youngest in the group. He was 9 years old with clay colored skin and dark green eyes and hair, he was the comical relief in the group and very talented with Death Stars. The nest one was a year older then Goten, at 11 years old Firole Bedrock was a tall cream skinned with orange eyes and a red Moe-hock, he is talented with the Tri-form technique. And finally the oldest in the group at the age of 13 Toma Beetle a guy that greatly resembled Trunks with tanned skin, black hair and blue eyes he could become a Super Saiyan and is talented in the Fire dragon fist.  
  
Goten had to stop mid training with his new friends to learn how to control his emotions as when they go out of control he switches personalities and turn evil. His power also goes up a level when this happens making him indestructible. Finally he and his friends were old enough to go on missions and were chosen to take out a planet that not even the elites would mess with. Planet Obeteo. It consisted of Reptile like creatures that were building an organization to take over their part of the galaxy, that and there is a wild shape shifter on the planet that needed to be taken back to planet Tribeta unharmed.

During the big battle, Goten got separated from his friends and badly wombed while Pine died in the fight and Firerole not long after. Tome and Goten found each other again and went to Firole and Pine's funerals. Goten blamed himself for not being there for his new friends. Then just when he needed a friend more then ever now, Toma left to transferee to another school for 7 more years away from Goten. Goten moved on however because he knew that Toma wouldn't want him to feel like this for ever and so begun his own training to one day fight Toma and be with him again.  
  
No we will see what the Future has in store for our favorite half breed. Sequel to Part 01 A New Life, Part 02 Rebellion Against Reno.


End file.
